


Инициация

by mciron2013



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Blood, Drama, Gen, Horror, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Написано по заявке 3-16 в сообществе "Фантастические твари и их фест". Абернети переходит на сторону Геллерта, ему надо доказать свою приверженность и то, что он может стать достойным последователем. Как проходит инициация в Армии Гриндельвальда? (Исключительно джен, юмор можно, но желательно по минимуму и не основным жанром).





	Инициация

За ним пришёл сам Гриндевальд.

По ощущениям Абернати, он провёл в подвале определённо больше суток, и теперь наверху должен был быть вечер. Однако напрасно он рассчитывал, что его поведут наверх.

Гриндевальд ни слова не дал ему сказать, а бесцеремонно схватил за локоть и потащил с собой. Шли они недолго и остановились в конце коридора перед обитой железом дверью. Новое место заключения? Портал? Тайный кабинет?

Гриндевальд помедлил, как будто собираясь с духом. Огонёк на кончике его палочки дрожал, как будто был не волшебным, а настоящим. Покосившись на него, Абернати сглотнул и решился.

— Посвящение будет здесь? — спросил он, указывая глазами на дверь.

Он старался храбриться, но получалось плохо. В конце концов, ему даже не сказали, что за испытание его ждёт. Впрочем, на что он рассчитывал, явившись сюда и самонадеянно пожелав примкнуть к последователям Гриндевальда? Что его примут сразу и безоговорочно? Конечно, нет. Возможно, его даже заставят сначала кого-то убить, чтобы повязать кровью, а дальше не будет дороги назад...

— Здесь, — ответил Гриндевальд с нехорошей усмешкой и толкнул дверь.

Абернати ожидал увидеть что угодно, но его встретила абсолютная, непроницаемая темнота. Шагнув вперёд, Гриндевальд словно растворился в ней. Погас свет, не оставив ни намёка даже на слабый отблеск.

— За мной, — приказал невидимый Гриндевальд. Набрав в грудь воздуха, Абернати последовал за ним, как будто ныряя в очень тёмную воду, но стоило ему переступить порог, как пространство осветилось. Зеленоватый свет, казалось, шёл из каждого стыка между камней, из которых были сложены стены небольшой комнаты, и всё вместе производило пугающее впечатление. Но страшнее всего был стоящий посередине каменный стол, в котором даже Абернати, вовсе не искушённый в тёмной магии, узнал алтарь.

Дверь закрылась за его спиной.

— У меня мало времени, — сказал Гриндевальд, щурясь на Абернати и как будто оценивая его. — Снимайте пиджак и рубашку и ложитесь.

Всё это выглядело очень плохо, если не сказать, отвратительно, но Абернати трезво оценил свои шансы выбраться отсюда без позволения Гриндевальда. Шансы равнялись нулю.

Он шагнул вперёд и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы непослушными пальцами. В подвальной комнате было холодно, даже холоднее, чем в каземате, где ему хотя бы выдали одеяло. Едва воздух коснулся обнажённой кожи, Абернати затрясло, но он мужественно постарался не лязгать зубами.

Под пристальным взглядом Гриндевальда он взобрался на алтарь и чуть помедлил перед тем, как откинуться назад и лечь. Потолок был тёмен и зарос паутиной.

Гриндевальд обошёл алтарь вокруг и остановился в изголовье. Тысячу раз жалея, что пришёл сюда, Абернати сжался, молясь, чтобы его страх не был так заметен.

— Что, по-вашему, я собираюсь сделать? — мягко спросил Гриндевальд.

— Не знаю, — сквозь сжатые зубы прошипел Абернати. Его одолевала неконтролируемая дрожь, камень под спиной казался ледяным.

— М-да? — хмыкнул Гриндевальд. — Ну что же, вам предстоит это узнать.

Его слова не обещали ничего хорошего, и Абернати только слабо понадеялся выйти отсюда живым.

Гриндевальд взял его за правую руку и заставил завести назад, за голову, вытянуть. На пробу Абернати дёрнулся, но Гриндевальд так ловко прижал его кисть тыльной стороной к камню, что вывернуться было невозможно.

— А теперь закрой глаза и чувствуй, — прошептал он. И Абернати почувствовал боль. Острая, невыносимая, она распространялась от сгиба локтя к запястью, и наконец он не выдержал и застонал.

Закончив, Гриндевальд отпустил руку, и Абернати поднял её, почему-то с трудом.

По всему предплечью из глубокого пореза стекала кровь. Секунду Абернати не верил своим глазам, но пришлось поверить ощущениям.

— Что?.. — выдохнул он. — Что это? Зачем?

Горло сводило судорогой от страха; он всё ещё не хотел понимать правду, но в глубине души уже всё понял.

Гриндевальд взял его за левую руку и таким же мягким, но сильным движением завёл за голову.

— Затем, мистер Абернати, — сказал он, начиная новый порез с помощью кончика палочки, — что вы годитесь лишь на это. Неужели вы думали, что нужны организации?

Боль неумолимо шла от сгиба локтя к запястью, Абернати попытался вывернуться, но только причинил себе ещё больше боли. Уже раненой рукой он бестолково хватался за край алтаря, в надежде помочь себе встать, но силы оставляли его с каждой секундой.

В самом деле, на что он рассчитывал?

— Я принимаю к себе только тех, кто может быть полезен хоть чем-нибудь, — продолжал Гриндевальд. — Бойцов или шпионов. А вы? Обыкновенный клерк, не стоящий внимания. Камень хочет пить — сгодитесь хоть на это.

Он отпустил его руку, и только теперь Абернати смог вытолкнуть из себя слова.

— Пожалуйста, нет... Я сделаю всё...

— Вы уже сделали, — прервал Гриндевальд. — И спасибо за это. Вам нечего бояться, вы послужили нам как могли. Я закрою вам глаза и похороню, за подобающие ритуалы можете быть спокойны.

Он был неумолим в своём спокойствии, и через крупную дрожь Абернати почувствовал, как жизнь покидает его с каждым биением сердца.

— Нет-нет-нет... — жалко простонал он. Гриндевальд должен понять. Двадцать с небольшим — слишком ранний срок для того, чтобы напоить своей кровью какой-то камень и исчезнуть навсегда. У него ещё должна была быть жизнь, нельзя, чтобы вот так...

Руки слушались с трудом, хотя Гриндевальд уже не удерживал его. Абернати попробовал перевернуться — и не смог. Боль заставляла дышать часто и быстро, сердце как бешеное гнало кровь по сосудам, только ускоряя гибель, поле зрения сужалось.

Никаких шансов, ровно никаких.

— Мне передать что-нибудь вашей семье? — буднично осведомился Гриндевальд, запрокидывая Абернати голову и нащупывая что-то у него на горле. — Вам стоит сказать сейчас.

— Палочку, — выдохнул Абернати, уже не уверенный, что говорит то, что говорит, но Гриндевальд разобрал его слова.

— Палочку так палочку, — согласился он. — Не шевелитесь, мне нужно, чтобы вы умерли медленно, нельзя задеть артерию.

Если не мог что-то изменить, следовало принять это как есть, и Абернати смирился со своей участью поразительно быстро. Тело ещё пыталось бороться за жизнь, но сам он уже считал себя мёртвым. Кто же виноват в том, что так глупо влип, нечего теперь...

Судя по ощущениям, палочка вонзилась ему куда-то в горло рядом с трахеей, и от острой боли Абернати наконец-то потерял сознание.

* * *

— Мне надо в Мюнхен, — бросил Гриндевальд Лите, застывшей в дверях. Сам он спешно рылся в свитках у себя на столе.

— Вы надолго? — переспросила Лита.

— На два дня. Последи за тем, чтобы мистера Абернати привели в порядок. Пусть возвращается в мир живых и разберёт этот ужас на моём столе, мне давно нужен секретарь.

Гриндевальд с раздражением отшвырнул один из свитков и взял другой.

— Как он себя показал? — полюбопытствовала Лита.

— Будет послушным исполнителем и не посмеет перечить. Он всё понимал, но не сопротивлялся. — С усмешкой Гриндевальд бросил на Литу мимолётный взгляд. — Я помню, как дралась за жизнь ты, но здесь совсем другое.

Лита самодовольно ухмыльнулась.

— Что же, — сказала она, — раз он слаб, то и отношение к нему в организации будет соответствующее, я полагаю?

Гриндевальд развернулся к ней стремительно.

— Стоп, — произнёс он, и в его голосе зазвучали угрожающие нотки. — Я что-то сказал про то, что он слаб?

Признавая свою ошибку, Лита наклонила голову.

— Нет, не сказали.

— Мистеру Абернати понадобилось немало мужества, чтобы сдаться и принять свою участь. Теперь представь, что будет, если он обратит его на более продуктивные дела. Его нелегко сломать, даже очень правдоподобным обманом. — Гриндевальд поморщился. — Кстати, давно думаю над тем, чтобы выбросить этот дурацкий камень и заменить на что-то более пристойное. Набор иллюзий тоже стоило бы обновить. Подумай над этим, пока меня не будет, хорошо?


End file.
